Lose it!
by Mabel Riddle
Summary: It's Gray's and Juvia's wedding and Natsu and Lucy dance with each other. TwoShot (maybe)


A/N: Okay so I listened to this song featured in this fanfic and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I just wrote all this and I think I did an okay job… since this is a song fic, you should listen to Lose It by Oh Wonder while reading it

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song Lose It

Lose It

Lucy Heartfilia stared as the blue haired bride walked confidently down the aisle, her white dress billowing out in soft waves. Juvia Lockser's face was smiling brightly as she stared at her future husband, Gray Fullbuster. Gray stared at her in awe, _she is so beautiful_ , he thought as he grew giddy and nervous.

Lucy, Juvia's maid of honor, smiled brightly at the bluenette as she walked down aisle, her eyes teary with happiness. She's been waiting years for this to happen, and it's finally the time. Gray and she were going to get married, and live the rest of their lives together. Juvia remembered like it was yesterday when she stalked the black haired boy, declaring any girl who talked to him a love rival, and swooning whenever he talked to her. She smiled lightly at Lucy, who was smiling brightly at her.

 _She was my biggest love rival and now she's my maid of honor, who would have thought that,_ Juvia thought as her feet reached the end of the line and she turned to face her love. Gray smiled softly at her, and she blushed quietly and turned her head to look at Makarov, who was standing on a podium. He smiled warmly at the couple and looked over to the small gathering of witnesses.

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster, by joining them in marriage…"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Makarov concluded. Juvia stared at Gray, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Gray grabbed her waist and slowly kissed her. As he did, small fireworks exploded as the crowd cheered, Lucy laughing and wiping her tears, and Natsu, Gray's best man, whistling and clapping the loudest.

Gray let go of Juvia, and they both looked at the crowd, smiling and laughing. Lucy ran to Juvia and hugged her to death as Natsu and Gray high fived each other, both smiling wickedly. Everyone walked up to the newly wedded couple and congratulated them, to which the couple replied with 'Thank You's' happily. After everyone calmed down, Mirajane announced the party was being moved into the guild hall. Feel free to eat, drink, and dance through the night," she cheered as everyone walked into the hall. The only ones left outside were Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Gray.

They were all chattering happily when Mirajane tugged Juvia and Gray toward her. "You two are the stars of the show. Now go dance!" she said happily, leading them into the guild hall. Natsu and Lucy were all alone then, and they looked at each other. "Well since I have no date and I wanna dance, Natsu- "Hey, Luce, I'm gonna go eat. I've been starving all day!" Natsu said loudly as he rushed in the guild hall. "…or not," Lucy finished and whined quietly as joined the party.

It was late into the night, and the party was still raging. All the Fairy Tail mages were dancing and having fun. Lucy was dancing with Levy when the upbeat tune turned into a slower one and Lucy and Levy sighed. They had no one to dance with for these, so they sat in the sidelines while the couples took their places. Mirajane and Laxus, Erza and Jellal, Evergreen and Elfman, Alzack and Bisca, even Happy and Carla and Romeo and Wendy were dancing around the couple of the night.

Lucy growled. "Why can't we fall in love? I mean we're experts on it. We read about it all the time!" she cried as she stared at the couples. "I know Lucy," Levy sighed. They jumped when Gajeel pulled Levy out of the chair. Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Levy asked as Lucy stared at them. "We are going to dance, shrimp, isn't it obvious?" Gajeel asked as he dragged her to the dance floor. Levy blushed madly as she tried in vain to get away, but stopped when she saw the faint redness on Gajeel's cheeks.

Lucy sighed as she stared at the couple. She didn't even bat an eye as Natsu sat in the newly vacant seat. "What's up?" Lucy asked. "Nothing, bored," he replied, "You?" he asked as he stared at the dancing couples. "Same," Lucy replied and finally turned to look at him. His pink hair was messy as always and his green eyes stared back at her. Lucy formed an idea and got up and dragged Natsu to his feet. "What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly followed Lucy, staring at their intertwined hands. "I wanna dance," she said simply as she reached the dance floor and they began to sway.

"I don't know how to dance," Natsu said as he tried to follow what Lucy was doing. "You don't have to know how to dance, just let the music course through your body," Lucy said quietly and smiled as she saw how determined he was.

 _He's such a dork,_ Lucy thought as he stared at their feet and uncertainly grabbed Lucy's waist. "I'm doing this right, right?" Natsu asked as he looked into Lucy's brown eyes. They stared at him with sincerity and another emotion he couldn't quite figure out. A small smile and a nod was all he got from her as he pulled her close. The song changed into a more upbeat but still slow song. The lyrics and beat slowly drifted to them as they stared into each other's eyes.

 _Downtown we let it go  
Sunset high and our bodies low  
Blood rush in the hazy glow  
My hands, your bones_

 _Loose up we break the scene  
One step deep as you fall to me  
Heart clap, we skip a beat  
Count one two three  
_Natsu and Lucy slowly danced; they're moves slow and deliberate. Natsu realized how pretty Lucy's chocolate brown eyes really were. Lucy realized that she always loved Natsu's stare.

 _And don't you stop the music  
Get into it  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Find a place and lose it  
You can do it  
Won't you dance with me?_

Natsu unconsciously pulled Lucy even closer, so their chests were barely touching; he realized that Lucy had a vanilla strawberry scent. Lucy allowed for him to tug him closer and realized just how hot his skin really was.

 _Move your feet and feel it in the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be  
We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it_

The beat sped up and Lucy moved her hips to the beat and Natsu led them farther from the crowd while dancing. No one was watching them either; all the eyes were on Juvia and Gray after all.

 _Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it_

Natsu and Lucy did as the song instructed. They were lost in their own world, one filled with the heated stares, heated bodies and vanilla strawberries.

 _Your name I'll never know  
As we get down in the world below  
Caught up in an overflow  
My hands, your bones_

They slowed down as the song slowed down, now more quiet and distant since they were outside, but they could still here it. They danced under the night sky; the only ones to witness it were the stars themselves.

 _Wide eyed, you look at me  
Set on fire in a silver dream  
Spin round you can feel the breeze  
Count one, two, three_

Natsu's eyes were blazing with fire as the dance progressed and Lucy blushed a little when she saw it. She'd never seen Natsu look so passionate before, unless you count when he fights someone. Natsu didn't know what this strange flame was that was burning lowly inside him. It sprung to life when he saw Lucy's blushing cheeks and he had to concentrate to not blush himself.

 _And don't you stop the music  
Get into it  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Find a place and lose it  
You can do it  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Move your feet and feel it in the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be  
We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it_

 _Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it _

The chorus began again and Natsu was ready. He slowly twirled Lucy and she gasped in surprise. He brought her back even closer and laughed at her wide eyes. "I thought you couldn't dance," Lucy accused as she swirled again. He brought her back closer still and bent her back a little. "Well, I'm just following your advice," he answered, smiling at her red face. _Just let the music course throw your body._

 _Make a spark, break the dark  
Find a light with me  
Who we are from the start  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Make a spark, break the dark  
Find a light with me  
Who we are chasing stars  
Won't you dance with me?  
Won't you dance with me?_

The tempo slowed down as they swayed once again, and Lucy laid her head down on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu breathed deeply as the scent of vanilla strawberries invaded his nose. The one lone spark that was inside him became an inferno, burning him from the inside, but he didn't want it to stop. It threatened to consume him unless he did as it told him, _kiss her!_

 _And don't you stop the music  
Get into it  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Find a place and lose it  
You can do it  
Won't you dance with me?_

 _Move your feet and feel it in the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be  
We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it_

 _Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it_

 _Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
Lose it  
We gotta lose it_

The tempo sped up for the last time and Natsu spun Lucy once again, hoping to douse the flame finally. Lucy spun and spun to the beat and was surprised when she spun back. Instead of the usually smiling to Natsu to greet her, a pair of very warm, very soft lips greeted her.

 _Move your feet and feel it in the space between  
You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be  
We gotta lose it  
We gotta lose it_

Lucy blushed madly but closed her eyes and returned the kiss gladly, her mind blank for a moment. Natsu smiled into the kiss as the inferno receded and became a very hungry flame that could only be satisfied by Lucy. Natsu withdrew his lips and stared at Lucy, dazed. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu staring at her, his eyes burning, but his mouth set in a goofy smile, his cheeks pink. She smiled and said quietly, "Thanks for the dance, Natsu," and went back inside, the guild back to partying with an upbeat song.

It took Natsu about a minute before he raced back in to find Lucy. The flame was still hungry, after all.


End file.
